After the Wedding
by cybergothXD
Summary: Even though Arwen is finally married to Aragorn, she still misses what she has lost..


I woke up to the sound of crying. I opened my eyes slowly and turned over. Arwen was curled into a tight ball facing away from me, trying to stifle the sound of her sobbing. My heart aching for her, I gently reached out and and held her close in my arms. Quietly, I asked what ailed her.

"Arwen, what is the matter?"

She turned around, her face soaked with tears.

"Nothing, tears of happiness…" She whispered unconvincingly.

"Arwen, I have known you long and well and I hold you dearer than life itself. Will you not tell me why you are so upset?"

Her face softened momentarily at my words, then sadness held her again and fresh tears wet her eyes and cheeks. I wiped them away with my palm and gently kissed her on the mouth. It hurt me much to see her in this state, I could do nothing to help it I feared. She responded by kissing me back, her mouth tasting of salt.

"Aragorn, I miss my father and my kin…I will never see father again now and it pains me a lot. But you comfort me, this is our wedding night but all I have done is cry in your arms. Forgive me…"

My body, aching with desire for her, as it has been for so long, but this opportunity has been denied for us for so long answered her by kissing her passionately. The taste of her sent a thrill down my spine. I have missed her so much.

"Arwen, I do not begrudge you that, how could I? I am happy to be with you as I am now, I have missed you for so long…"

"And I you, everyday I have been dreaming of this night…"

"Then let us make it a night to remember."

Arwen laughed as I held her closer to me and pressed her face against my lips. My desire overwhelming me, my hands slid down her chest and under her robe. She gasped as I slowly undid the back of her robe. The glow of her eyes showed that she wanted this as much as I did.

Her robe fell away and it was I who gasped this time. She was so beautiful…and she was mine. Seizing her, I kissed her all over her body, and ran my hands all over her slowly, savouring the touch and feel of her body. Her hands undid my clothes until we were both naked on the bed. Sweating madly, and aroused, I pressed my lips to her chest and moved so that I was lying on top of her.

She was gently pulling on my hair and making me die of desire for her. Slowly I made love to her, kissing her hard and running my hands all over her body. I moved slowly in and out of her, loving the feel of her on me.

I put my mouth to her throat and bit her neck gently and playfully. Our bodies were covered in sweat and I was satisfied. Slowly I withdrew, only to make love to her again and again. I could feel her hands and her tongue all over my body as we writhed around on the bed, groaning our release.

This we did for a long time, it had been deprived from us for so long, until we were both exhausted.

"I love you Arwen Undomiel…"

"And I you Aragorn."

" I am sorry about you missing your father, but, not trying to build your hopes up, I think you will see more of your father than you know"

"what…"

I interrupted: "I will say no more, it is not my place. Now I suggest we go to sleep now, we have a long day ahead of us Arwen, goodnight my love"

"mmm, goodnight, and a good night it has indeed been"

I laughed softly and lay next to her until she was asleep, lying across my chest. I tried to sleep but I couldn't so, gently as not to wake Arwen, I slid out of bed, clothed myself and went outside and looked out on Gondor.

This was my kingdom now, I was king. The weight of that settled around me, heavy but warm. I looked around the silent city below me, marvelling at how lucky I am. I have Arwen as my wife, and this as my kingdom. I thanked the Valar that it was so.

A voice at my shoulder interrupted my thoughts.

"How goes you Aragorn?" It was Legolas, I forgot, he hardly sleeps.

"Greetings Legolas…everything is well…"

"Yet I see some trouble in you…can I not know?"

"You see much dear friend" And I continued in elvish to tell Legolas of what Arwen had said earlier. I avoided the subject of our love making, yet Legolas sees perhaps too much.

"But that was not all that passed between you was it Aragorn!" He said, with a glint of mischief in his eye. I smiled reluctantly.

"I am happy for you, Arwen I love as a sister and I with the best for both of you, as I always have" He said seriously. I thanked him as I knew it was true. I enquired of his partner in Mirkwood.

"How is Orlonaith in Mirkwood? Have you heard any word?" I asked quietly, as I knew that Legolas thought of her often and worried for her safety.

"I know not Aragorn…she said she would wait for me and I hope she stays true to her word, that it all I can say"

"I understand" I replied and bade Legolas goodnight as I was tired by the conversation and desired to be with Arwen again. Fingering the Pendant gift she had given me I crept into our room and fell asleep, holding Arwen, afraid to let her go. She was like a dream come true to me, she always had been. Almost magical…melancholy and beautiful, by the god's I loved her…so much…and with that thought in my head I fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
